


Cross' clothes

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyance, Complicated clothes, Dressing, Family Fluff, Gen, Needing Help, Stubborness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: A while ago I saw a fanart of Cross. His clothing looked so unbearably complicated that I had to make a fanfiction of it.





	Cross' clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

"ughh..." Cross groaned as he noticed that he still needed to dress himself. He stood up from his bed and walked over to his closet, sighing. He hated dressing himself. Why was he doing this to himself. His outfit looked cool and was pretty comfy but was it really worth all the effort? 

Probably not. He thought as he opened his closet and saw the various items he needed to put on. He always forgot something... 

Cross took off his pyjama pants and the grey hoodie he had worn to sleep. Then he changed his boxer shorts, frowning slightly at the stuff he still had to put on. 

The skeleton grabbed his black shorts and put them on, slipping his black turtleneck sweater on. He stuffed it into his shorts and put on his white belt which had an X on it in the same colour. So far so good... He thought as he took his white jacket. So fluffy... He put it on, sighing quietly. Now he had put on everything that would be easy. Cross took the long white belt thing and tried to put it on. The front was pretty easy to put on. He stretched his arms to get to the back, loosing his balance and fell flat onto his face with a thump. Ouch. 

"oww..." Cross groaned. That didn't feel too great. His arms were still at his back and he tried to wrestle the clasp closed but it didn't work and only got another annoyed grumble out of him. Why?! His cheek bone was rubbing against the floor uncomfortably as he fought with his clothing. 

"cross? what are you doing?" Killer asked amusedly, chuckling quietly. Cross looked up annoyedly. The audacity! To laugh at him! He pouted, still trying to properly put on his clothing. 

"do you need help?" Killer asked, a hand in front of his mouth to stop his giggles from escaping. His eye sockets crinkled in amusement. Cross frowned. He did indeed need help. But he was determined to manage this alone. So he shook his head, trying to get the clasp to close. It didn't work. He struggled with it for a few more minutes, Killer laughing from the sidelines before he gave up, laying on the ground defeatedly, panting quietly. 

"... fine..." Cross relented finally. Killer smirked and moved towards him, helping him to get up and easily closed the clasp. He helped the shorter skeleton put on his scarf-cape, smiling at him. 

"it's okay to accept help from time to time. we won't judge you." Killer explained as he handed the other his boots. Cross nodded. They kept reminding him of that fact but he was too stubborn to accept help. He took his boots and put them on, almost falling over in the process. The floor really seemed to like him that day. 

Yay! Finally! He was finally dressed!

"thanks, killer." Cross thanked the slightly taller skeleton shyly, still embarrassed that he had needed help putting on his clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you did, please leave me a Kudos or even a comment (*gasp* I love comments) telling me how much you liked it. I really appreciate constructive critism, so if you found something I could improve and have valuable tips, please tell me.
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
